Akito's return from LA
by slavina
Summary: Akito is returned from L.A., with a new girlfriend! Sana understands why he did it, but she still can't bear the situation, maybe she is not that strong... A for S. Chap11up. It's gonna finish in few chapters R&R!
1. At the airport

This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if it's not that good. I'm going to finish it, and this is good news, I think, and, of course, I'm a fan of Sana and Akito (together!). The ff takes place after the two years Akito stayed in L. A….

-

That morning Sana got up very early, with excited eyes. Before sleeping she had applied a mask to her beautiful pale face and today she was going to curl her hair, as she had done that day of November, when Akito came for the first time. It was March the 30th and Sana was happy. Really happy. Akito Hayama was to come at twelve. She wanted to see him, to see his beautiful sad eyes, she wanted too feel herself alone no more, to feel part of him as he was part of her. She was euphoric, excited, she really seemed the everyday Sana, before sorrows and depression. Nobody could have understood that under her happiness there was a worried heart. Nobody except Him…he could have understood her, but…

They hadn't heard each other since they met in November. All December she had been really busy with her work so she never called. Neither she worried that much: they often didn't keep in touch for weeks, they didn't need to, they know they were important for each other. Then time had passed, he hadn't call her. She, with her stubbornness, had decided to wait him. A Christmas card, very formal (but it was his style), she answered to and anything else. She was really confused and she didn't ask anybody: only with him, who made her sad, was she able to speak about her problems. Then, two days ago, Tsuyoshi phoned her: "…You obviously already know that Akito is coming in two days at twelve, you should be happy, aren't you Sanachan? Cya at the airport?" She wasn't able to answer at first: why! He called Tsuyoshi instead of her! What happened? Was he angry with her because she didn't call him? But he didn't call her too…! Then, faking happiness as usually, she said: "ok! Cya at the airport!" and she closed the call.

It was eleven o'clock: Sana, with a light no-sleeves flowered dress, a white wool stitch sweater, little stringed sandals, curled brown-red hair, pink strawberry lip gloss on her soft lips and red for the emotion cheeks, was really really cute. Sitting near to Rei she chatted without stop with him, but time by time she seemed somewhere else, silently watching forward and biting her lips. Rei watched her unnoticed and he didn't dare asking anything, he didn't understand, but something was wrong with her. 'If that rogue makes her cry another time…' he thought.

At airport exits Sana found Fuka, in jeans and white T-shirt, smiling, with her beautiful brown hair shorter then usual, Aya, sweet as always, with a pink shirt, and Tsuyoshi out of his mind for the happiness. At their sight Sana felt really happy: her friends, they really loved her, at least they do…

Then from behind her shoulders she heard a well known voice, polite as always, could it be…

"Naozumi, are you here too? What're you doing?" she said.

"He…hello Sana! How are you? What are you guys doing here? I just returned from Hawaii."

"You happy! We're just here waiting for Aki"

Good for Sana that Fuka answered, she would not be able to pronounce His name. "Err…well…so I'm going now…" said Naozumi embarrassed, he still wasn't able to look at Sana without blushing. "No please" said Sana "Naozumi, don't go!" Something in her eyes made him know that she wasn't being polite: she needed him, she was really sad. He stayed: he couldn't bear seeing her like that.

Sana, reassured by the presence of her best friend, relaxed for a while, at least sure of his warm and gentle love. She loved him so much… but not the way he'd like to… he was worth of everything he desired…but feelings can't be changed…

Akito, sitting on the plane between Natsumi and Mary Jane, watched forward, his eyes wandering in the emptiness, frowning and dark in his face as when he was only twelve and Sana saved him.

Sana! Only her name made his heart beat more and more, filled his mind with joy, made him burn with the desire to see her, to feel her his property (how sexist!). But he couldn't. 'Maybe it'd have been better if I never met her' he thought 'No, not at all, the very thought makes me sad!', 'Yet I'd like to spare myself the sight of her sorrow…'. His mind returned in thought at three months ago…

-OK, I know this is a short, not ended chapter, but I just wanted to see if u r interested in it. I have all the story in my mind, but if I don't receive reviews I won't know if I'm doing a good job. So don't spare me your flames and tell me how to improve my style. Tell me also if you find errors or if something is not clear! Please!


	2. What happened three months ago

Did you like the first chapter? I haven't received reviews yet! But maybe it's to short a period of time to ask for them…

Just to make things clearer, I use "…" when people talk, and '…' when people think.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Miho Obana, so I don't own Kodomo no Omocha and its characters, I only own Mary Jane.

-

3 months ago…

It was eight p.m., Akito had finished his karate training, he now mastered his wrist, he mastered his life, he was a winner. Everything was going the best. There were no cars in the street, but the traffic lights were red, he stopped. A young American girl, walking next to him, ignored the lights and went on. Then, suddenly, a motorcycle without lights. Akito saw it already over the girl: a jump, a push and he found his body on hers, on the other side of the street.

"Good boy, good boy" the doctor patted a confused Akito on his shoulder. In his ears he still could hear the ambulance alarm. Some excoriations, lots of bruises, but he was well.

Mary Jane, instead, had a big cerebral commotion.

They both had to pass the night in the hospital. He had to talk with the police; she was under control, because she hasn't awakened yet.

The following morning, when Akito went seeing her she was still sleeping, but doctors said it was good for her. He quietly sat next to her, watching at her. She wasn't tall, and she was very thin, she had spots on her little pale face, a French nose, straight gold-brown short hair. She had a defenseless air with her closed eyes.

During that long night (they hadn't found the pirate yet) Akito was told her life story. A sad story, another tragedy: how could have it been, that he always found itself in the strangest situations of life? The girl was an orphan from the age of three: her parents died in a car accident (when he heard it his first thought was"she's lucky she's not the cause of their death"). The girl lived with her grandparents in a little house in the outskirts, her grandfather was alcoholic, and her grandma lived on her work of disable assistance. Mary Jane had only one big passion, karate: she already was a brown belt and trained everyday, with extraordinary perseverance. She had taken part in a few tournaments, and she had always won. Akito admired her ability, but he also felt himself happy for his results. In the United States he had a lot of free time: although English learning was difficult, school was lighter than in Japan, and he need to do something not to feel homesick. He never admitted it, but his karate successes were almost due to Sana, to his desire to see her and to be good for her.

'Sana…'

"Who…where am I? Who are you?" a weak American voice interrupted his dreams.

"Ah, you woke up, I'm Hayama Akito"

"Hello Akito, can I call you by name, I'm Mary Jane Rogers, but, what happened, why am I here?"

"You had an accident, but you are OK now" Akito slightly smiled.

'Handsome boy, very nice eyes' thought Mary Jane.

Akito called for a nurse and went out of the hospital room.

When he was admitted in (after the controls) the nurse had told Mary Jane he had saved her. Mary Jane was smiling: 'So, he's my hero…hmm…'

"Are you OK? I'm going" said Akito.

"OK but please return tomorrow" her face was so tender asking that… Akito couldn't help answering "Of course" even if he didn't felt like this.

"And…thank' you very much" added the girl.

The following day Akito returned, that girl seemed to need his presence and after all he promised…

Two days after Mary Jane could return home. Akito had visited her every day and every time she had made him promise to return. Once he found her weeping, but when she saw him she stopped it and said: "You always seem to be in a huff with someone, you look sad, Akito, but when I see you I feel happy!". Akito Hayama making someone feel happy?

The day she had to leave the hospital she told Akito she loved him. For the first time in his life Akito knew exactly what he wanted but couldn't find the words to say it. 'She is so little and weak…I don't want to hurt her'.

"See you at the karate gym" he answered, leaving a sad Mary Jane.

He saw her the following day. She was already training to regain her fit; he came in with his kata, which now suited perfectly. He was really handsome. She approached him and said: "Akito, you didn't answered me yesterday, I love you, you made me feel happy for the first time… would you like to become my boyfriend"

"Err…but" 'I already have a girlfriend and I love her'. He thought the last sentence but he didn't say it: 'do I really have a girlfriend?' he hadn't heard Sana from that day of November and after all she had never said him she loved him since that day in the nursery… He felt himself terribly unsure. Then he looked at Mary Jane, her face was really sad, could him be able to make her suffer to? Another pound on his heart? 'But I don't love her as she loves me, I love Sana!'. And yet he couldn't bear it…and then, three months go by quickly…

"OK"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Mary Jane didn't ask him if he really loved her, she didn't ask herself about his expressionless face: she was too happy.

A new began for them. Mary Jane was happy, always happy. Akito wasn't happy and he wasn't witty, he was in fact very gloomy, he never smiled at her, rarely he put an arm around her shoulders (only if she asked him) and he never attempted to kiss her (she never dared to ask him, she thought he was shy and that Japanese maybe were more reserved in this kind of things) (Akito!). With him Mary Jane felt protected, she could read a sorrow in his eyes that made him nearer to her. She could tell him everything, he was good at listening, his advices were brief but always to the point.

Akito dared not to phone Sana, but he impatiently waited a call from her… what was the reason of her silence?

Meanwhile he went out with Mary Jane. Poor girl, what a sad life she had had! He felt he wasn't the right boy to make her happy: she needs someone who could love only her. 'Sana…', he'd like she to be there, understanding everything with a look in his eyes, comforting him without knowing how good she was at it… he didn't want to acknowledge it but he dreamed about her every night.

Did you like second chapter? Not very long I know, but I prefer to write often than to write a lot and then nothing… Do you like my characters? I'm waiting for flames… do you think I'm cruel with Sana and Akito? It's only to make them happier in the future…


	3. Surprises

I received my first review! If you had known how much was I happy to receive it! My first review! Thank' you very much, blinkies!

And now go on with the story!

-

Months passed, March arrived and things hadn't changed at all.

"Mary Jane I have to talk you" said Akito.

"Tell me dear"

'SHE has never called me like that' he thought and then said: "You see, I'm here in Los Angeles to rehabilitate my hand and because of my father's work, but know my hand's well " 'of course I'm not the same, but how could she know?' "…and my father job…"

"Do you have to return Japan?" Mary Jane interrupted.

"I guess so" he answered, 'If she says it, it's simpler for me…' he thought.

"Well, probably I'm coming with you!" a large, happy smile lightened her little face.

Akito turned pale: "What d'you mean?"

"My school is giving me the chance to frequent a famous karate school in Tokyo! My life's not good here; I'll build another life there."

"Where are you going to live?"

"There's an American college in Tokyo, I'm going to go to the American High School and sleep in the dormitories" "Smile, Akito! Isn't it wonderful? We will see each other every day; I will know your friends!"

Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuka and …Her! No…No!

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"I guess so" but this time he didn't smile. He wasn't even good at telling lies: acting was out of his possibilities. Mary Jane appeared satisfied, though.

'She is a little dense…as Sana was…' thought Akito, his heart sinking down. 'How am I going to cope with this?' he was asking himself.

Two days before leaving he called Tsuyoshi. He had to.

"Hello"

"C...can't believe it! Is it you Akito?"

"I guess so"

"You're laconic as always, aren't you?"

"Listen to me, the day after tomorrow, at twelve, I will be at the airport"

"We're going to be there Akitokun! Have you already told Sana?"

But Akito had already interrupted the phone call.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Are you happy?" Naozumi asked her.

"Yes, I'm very happy!" answered Sana, a big smile. But her eyes were shining of something else than joy.

"He loves you. You know, do you?"

Sana wasn't able to answer him: he never told her he loved her…

"Hey! He's there, it's him!" Tsuyoshi was jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

Sana rose up her head and looked at him without speaking…

A long, painful, loving look answered hers. Why these sad eyes? Sana's heart was frozen.

Akito, surrounded by his friends, confused by Fuka's chatting and by Tsuyoshi's weeping, was searching for Sana. Her worried look wasn't Sana's look!

"Akito, introduce me to your friends!" Mary Jane put her arms around his neck, then she said: " I'm his girlfriend, Mary Jane, has he ever told you about me?"

"If I didn't introduce myself, he will never…" Everybody was staring at her, they couldn't understand everything but they still heard the word girlfriend. There was a moment of silence, then Naozumi, as always, proved to be able to master the most difficult situations: "Hello, I'm Naozumi, glad to know you, Mary Jane!" he said in perfect English.

'How cute! But he's not Japanese…' thought Mary Jane, then she remembered something and said: "I've already seen you, you're the actor, aren't you?"

'How nice and delicate she is! She seems fragile as a flower!' thought Naozumi. Through the anger against Akito, whom he never looked at, was growing in Naozumi a weird and unknown feeling of protection.

While others, even if nervously and embarrassed, introduced themselves to Mary Jane, Akito walked in Sana's direction.

"Sana…"

Sana was still there, as if she had frozen solid, but at his words she started running, while tears began to flow on her cheeks. Akito ran after her, but he couldn't catch her because she got into her limo, which Rei was in.

Akito remained there, with the word "Wait" unsaid, and his heart aching in pain. He then reached his friends again. Nobody asked anything: they knew what had happened. Tsuyoshi with a little nervous voice proposed to sit down and chat somewhere, while Mr Hayama and Natsumi would take luggage home.


	4. At school

I'm sorry I haven't write for a week but I was out in a trip with my school in Greece. I had a really good time there and I also got sunburnt! Thank' you blimkies for your SECOND review and thank' you lil exc. (can't remember your name by now, sorry!) for your first one! And now I'm going to write, but first of all I wanted to apologize for the sadness of third chapter… I'd like to write longer chapters, but it's quite impossible, because I haven't time at all! I'm also sorry because I know this story sucks, but I'm trying to improve my writing skill day by day!

IN THE EVENING

"Are you going to walk me to the college, Akito" Asked Mary Jane

"OK…"

"Today you were always in a huff, you never talked and your friends rarely talked to you! They were so nice with me…"

"D'you think so?"

"Yes, they seemed to be angry with you"

'She is dense, isn't she?'

"That cool boy, Naozumi, seemed to be wanting to burn you looking at you"

"That girl? You too!" said Akito amazed.

"So you don't like him! You have not to be jealous…I love you"

There was no answer from Akito…

"Well, we arrived! Akito, are you on the clouds?"

"Err, what? Oh, yes, well, bye bye!"

"Wait, what's the matter with you? You have been weird the day long…"

"I'm just tired…" It was the truth, but it wasn't all. 'Am I giving reasons to a girl? Damn it, really, what's the matter with me? I'm getting angry…" Not only was he angry, he also was sad, the saddest he had ever been since long time. He walked towards Kurata house.

'What? Is it him?' Sana tried to watch better through the foggy evening. After a few seconds the thin, tall shape of a man.

'Oh, he is really grown up!' Sana thought, then she bit her low lip.

'It's She' Akito saw her.

"Sana…"

"Hello Hayama! How are you? Is your arm fine?" a big smile was pictured on her face, but her eyes didn't smile at all.

"Listen, I have to explain…" 'What should I say? She is angry, I've never see her like that!'

"Nothing to explain! No problem! We never were so much than friends! I can understand it, you know! We weren't born to stay together, I really mean it! After all I'm going to be so busy…I'm searching for someone who works with me…" 'Is my pride talking for me? Oh no, Hayama, I love you! Just say something!'

Akito saw the strange glittering of her eyes, he felt the agitation of her little breathless speech, but he felt too surprised by what she said that he wasn't able to answer. 'She is lying, she's just lying'

'Say something, just say something!' 'No way?' "Good bye Hayama, good look!" Sana ran away. Crying. 'I was born to love you' she thought through her tears.

'It's impossible, it's just impossible, I love her!' For the first time Akito was completely paralyzed where he was. He knew he couldn't leave Mary Jane: his love story with Sana wasn't to be built on guilt and remorse again. 'Well, if she accept it it's all ok…it's all ok' he kept repeating to himself, trying to calm down his heart. But a thousand feelings were shaking him inside and he kept walking for long. When he finally reached home, Natsumi greeted him with her screams, she was beginning to think that Tokyo's weather was harmful for her brother.

"Which are my plans for the following days, what am I going to do Rei-kun?"

"Sit down and eat, Sana, why all this euphoria?" asked miss Kurata

"Nothing else than working wish, Mama!"

"Sana, don't tell me… I can't believe it!" Rei was nearly weeping

"It's true Rei-kun, in front of you is sitting a powerful Sana!"

Misako sadly watched to her daughter: she didn't know what happened but she feared this enthusiasm for workwas due to Akito Hayama.

' … If I think that after Hayama left, Sana fell in a great depression, two years ago, I have to deduce that his return would make her happy. She is unmistakably sad, anyway. I know thatthis sudden enthusiasm has to do with something bad, but not as bad. I won't ask her anything: I'm going to wait her until she is ready, as for now one only thing makes me feel better: her reaction is the reaction of a strong Sana, a Sana who is trying to forget, and react. This makes me finally sure she overcame her depression and she went out of it stronger than before.' wrote Misako that evening.

FIRST SCHOOL DAY

"Hayama-san are you dozing at school?"

"I'm sorry, sir"

"He his polite with him…" said Aya smiling and hitting Fuka with her elbow.

Smiling back Fuka said: "'I'm polite towards who is polite with me', by his words!"

"Sure, this teacher of Japanese is really nice and good, I'm happy to be in High School!"

Fuka was watching at Akito smiling.

"Fuka-chan, I'm sorry if I'm asking something personal, but, do you still care for Hayama?"

"Yes, of course, but as a friend. I understood that my love for him was inspired first by piety, then by his handsome appearance, and I'm sure these are not the basis of true love. Only Sana is able to love him the right way: they need each other. Or so I thought…"

"I'm happy for you, but I'm really worried about that girl, Mary Jane…"

"I'm sure he doesn't love her, and I'm quite sure she doesn't love him as Sana does."

"You're always so decided, Fuka-chan! Maybe we don't know something…"

"Surly there is something we don't know. I'm really sad for Sana! Akito is unforgivable!"

"Don't talk, if you don't know the facts!"

"Well I called her lots of time yesterday and the day before yesterday and she never answered..."

"Ok, we'll search herat break, she is in the 5th class with Tsuyoshi" proposed Aya with a small sight mentioning her loved boyfriend.

"Yes. Mary Jane goes to the American College instead…"

"Matsui-san, Sugita-san, the two of you have been talking for half a hour, do you want me to divide you?" the teacher made the two girl immediately hush.

AT NAOZUMI'S, BREAKFAST

"Obviously I'm a little sorry to quit the Japanese school…American school is simpler than the Japanese one, you learn less…" was saying Naozumi eating his cornflakes.

"You're the first boy who wants to study more, when he have the possibility to study less! After all, you know, you have to learn English and to behave like one from the States to became a famous actor!" answered Maeda.

"I'm already sad to be forced to leave Japan for work… I don't want to lose my national identity!"

"I'm your manager, I know what's better for you! Just imagine, 'national identity'! You are not even Japanese!"

"Do please not offend meMaeda! Maybe I'm not Japanese by origin, but I'm Japanese in my heart!"

"Yes, yes! A heart that beats for Kurata Sana!" and Maeda walked by laughing.

'Sometimes I really hate him!'

AT SCHOOL

Fuka and Aya searched Sana at the break but they found out she was absent. The first day of school!

YESTERDAY EVENING

"But, but….tomorrow is your first school day, Sana! You never missed it!" Rei had just announced Sana she was offered the chance to replace an actress who had had an accident in a famous add and she'd just accepted!

It's just a little uncomplete, isn't it? But I couldn't write more and I just wanted to public this, so forgive me. I hope you liked my short chapter! (this story is going to have lots of chapters if i continue to write so short ones!)


	5. kisses

I'm trying to update early because I know my story isn't getting very interesting since now. I hope it will go better now! read and review please!

Ah! Just to make it clearer, the last chapter and this one are something like a patchwork of places times and characters. I tried to make it clearer with the big titles (at first I thought to let you understand without help my flashbacks and changes of set) however the most important flashback is that of Sana which began in the 4th chapter and is to be finished here in the 5th.

Sana passed the entire night thinking, hour after hour she felt more empty: all her supports were falling down, what had made her go on for years, the consciousness that even if He wasn't in Japan if she needed him he would always be there for her was collapsing in front of her eyes as a card castle. 'No, not the depression, please no! I'm loved by so many people, I know, I can't get my self so down only because I'm abandoned by one…' "Though the most important one…" she whispered falling asleep for tiredness with her eyes full of tears.

The following morning she get ready very quickly, she had a commercial to do! "Work, work this is my life!" she shouted in Rei's ears, "Let's go"

"You aren't going anywhere if you don't eat something, Sana!" said Misako.

"But Mama, I'm late!"

"No excuse, you aren't eating enough"

"Mama, I just can't, please"

Misako felt as if someone had shot her feeling the sadness of her daughter: "If don't eat you won't be able to work in a few days"

"Don't worry mum, I'm gonna be better!" 'Or better I hope to…'

"Good morning Kurata-san, we are honoured you accepted to act in our commercial!" the director was outmost nice with the young but already famous actress.

"Just call me Sana, sir, I'm really happy to work with you!"

"So, Sana, this is the script, just study it, for this morning we are only going to present the actors to each other and try little main pieces"

Minutes later…

"What, what! What am I reading here! That's impossible you're joking!"

"What's the matter Kurata-san!"

"Ddo I have to kiss someone?"

"Yes, the commercial is about a love story in a mall…"

"Sana Kurata doesn't kiss anyone! Never"

"But Kurata-san, what's the problem in kissing Hiroshi Nakamura?"

Sana followed the forefinger of the director: the boy, one of the handsomest young actors of the moment was right in front of her. Sana shivered a little: he was really sexy with his muscles and his deep black eyes, but she didn't notice that. His dirty blond hair had captured her eyes and her mind at first. She felt sick of loneliness, her mind was full of Hayama, Akito Hayama, Akito Hayama, Akito Hayama……….at no end.

Sana focused on the director.

"It's not Nakamura. I just can't kiss anyone"

"Err… Sana you're a fifteen years old actress, you are expected to kiss the actors who work with you. It's your job." The director talked patiently, as if he was persuading a child, Sana felt slightly embarrassed.

"Please, don't force me… I'm sorry I can't do that, find someone else"

Sana turned her back and headed towards the door.

"Sana, Sana where are you going? What's this stupid…!" Rei was totally desperate and followed Sana with anger.

"Leave me alone Rei, I know it's stupid but… let me go!"

Sana struggled to get free from his grip and started running, her head in confusion.

AMERICAN COLLEGE, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

"Naozumi, you too in the American college!"

"Hey, hello Mary Jane! How are you?" said Naozumi with a slight red on his cheeks.

"Very well! So we are in the same class! Would you like to seat next me?"

"With pleasure! I'm gonna have some difficulty here, 'cause even if I know pretty well English I don't know how thing go in the American system…

"But it's really simple, I'll help you!"

"What a sweet scent of hers, how nice…" thought Naozumi unconsciously.

ANOTHER SCHOOL….

"So, Akito, how d'you do?" asked Tsuyoshi reaching him at break.

"I do…"

"Then I have to deduce you're going pretty well! And Mary Jane? Don't you care she's not in the same school of yours? I miss so much Aya-chan since she is not in my class…"

"But the great Sana-chan is in our class, Sasaki, don't you think this is great luck?" interrupted Ishida nosebleed splutch, totally unaware of what was up.

Akito's features stiffened he turned his back to Tsuyoshi and tried to go away.

"Yes but today she is not at school, in fact I'm quite sure they told us she won't frequent a lot this year, she's gonna work hard, you know. And I'm sorry of that…" said Tsuyoshi trying to stop him.

"…."

"Akito" Tsuyoshi lowered his voice and became very serious "What's the matter with you? I want to know! What's up? Did you have an argument with her? What's the problem?"

"You know, I just date another girl"

"I noticed that, but I don't think you love her. What happened? Do tell me, please!"

Akito shrugged and went on, followed by a sad look from his best friend.

…………………………….

The brown-red girl's hair was bouncing on her back. Tears were flowing on her cheeks as she was running without watching where she was going. 'Why don't I accept to kiss other boys? What's the matter with me, what is a kiss if there is not love? The only boy I ever kissed, did he love me, why do I keep remembering his kisses, his rare smile, his hair his smell, everything of him is always with me! I'm not sure I can continue to live without him…'Suddenly she bumped into someone making him fall down on his back. Finding herself on the ground or better on someone's body, Sana raised her head in confusion.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked an angry well known deep voice from below, "Oh, it's you…"

" Excuse me, Hayama I'm going to get up as fast as I can" snapped Sana trying to get up.

But the hazel brown eyed boy put his hands on her shoulders and pull her back to kiss him.

"What……how do you dare!"

"Why where you crying?"

"None of your business, leave me now"

Akito left immediately the grip, leaving her a little confused. Sana got up and ran away in distress. 'How, how was he able to do it, how he dares, and why, why did I like it so much?' 'I just can't kiss someone else at least since I love him so much, maybe it's because I'm afraid to forgot how it felt…it's my best memory of him, what I dream and what I want' 'Oh, am I so stupid I can't keep him out of my head'

THAT EVENING AT HAYAMA'S

The telephone rang. "Akito, it's for you"

"Hello…"

"Hello Mary"

"Hello Akito, how are you? How was your first day of school?"

"All ok…"

"Well, would you like to know what happened to me? Can I tell you?"

"If you like…"

Mary Jane chatted for the following half hour then finally said:

"Akito I think you are unusually sad, I care for you, if you need something you can tell me, I'm your girlfriend…"

'In fact she is…' "…."

"Well, so…goodnight"

"'Night"

Alone in her bedroom, Mary Jane watched around the new place; the little and bare room, the Japanese hoardings which were shining out of her window, the dark sky and she who was totally sleepless… homesickness flooded in her who wasn't able to stop it. 'What did I lose, finally, leaving home? A sad life!' 'True, but I expected this life to be better, Akito to be my support but since we were here I feel so lonely…"

Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Hello, Mary Jane Roberts"

"Err…hello, I'm Naozumi I just wanted to say goodnight, I know how much it's important for a lonely person to hear a friend voice…"

"It is, it is, I just needed it, thank you, thank you, Naozumi!"

"Well, so goodnight!"

"Goodnight and thank you!"

Mary Jane fell asleep dreaming a face where two brown eyes were time by time replaced by two blue ones…

Naozumi was seeing those brown eyes too, angrily thinking: "If you make her sad too, I will, I will…"

Did you like it? If you want to know more review, please, even if it's flames…


	6. Sunday morning

I know my chapters are not very long and my story hasn't developed very much, but couldn't someone review, or nobody is reading Kodocha fanfictions? What did you think about the last chapter? Tell me, please!

(ADDED LATER)

When I read your review, knoitallchick, I immediately began to write (your words' magical effect). So, on with the story! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Days passed…….

The story of Sana's refusal was on newspapers: the director and the producer were really angry with her and tried to damage her image, but she was too good an actress to suffer by that. Akito, who often watched T.V. in that period, discovered by the media why his ex girlfriend had bumped on him crying, that day. This gave him new hopes: she refused to kiss that handsome and sexy boy of Hiroshi Nakamura, but her lips softened for a while at the touch of his. At that point his only pride let her go so immediately, if it was for his lips, they would have never interrupted the contact… He had also caught the look of concern in Sana eyes when he let her go so quickly…wondered what that meant…

Fuka used too meet Sana everyday for the radio programme, but there wasn't happy chatting in the ice cream shop and that intimacy of friends which she loved so much. Sana didn't offer to her a point of break behind the wall of her faked happiness and was loosing weight day by day.

"Sana, eat! You are everyday thinner…" advised Misako.

"I don't want Mum, please, I can't!"

Sana's eyes were so sweet and sad in those moments, that Misako couldn't reply, and Sana loosed weight.

Akito used to go out with Mary Jane. While by while. But they oftener saw each other at karate. They were both training with a tenacity that let understand this was their way to vent their feelings.

"Akito" asked one day Mary Jane "am I really your girlfriend?"

"Of course you are" replied Akito. 'I have already heard something like that…'.

Mary Jane put her arm under his boyfriend's and she felt as if she was squeezing herself on a piece of wood. 'How could I fall in love with such a cold blood boy? Maybe I could leave him, but I still love him and finally if he doesn't love me why is he dating me?'

'It's useless, I can't feel anything for her, why do I still date her?' Akito watched the little frail girl and his eyes, usually cold, softened and gained an expression of tenderness that Mary Jane didn't pick up.

AT SCHOOL

"Aya, Aya, d'ya know? Tomorrow Takaishi is coming here, in Tokyo! I'm so happy, ya all are comin' to see him, aren't you?"

"We'll certainly come, Fuka! I'm going to tell Tsuyoshi!"

"Akito, are you comin'?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday…no I can't."

"Why can't you? This is only an excuse!"

"None of your business"

Fuka looked at him with reprobation, Aya shivered. Akito had the same expression of four years ago, before knowing Sana and being saved by her.

"Anyway I'm gonna call Mary Jane! She always alone, poor thing, she will be really pleased to meet someone…" Fuka told Aya later.

THAT AFTERNOON  
"Thank you Fuka, I'm going to come with Akito!"

"No, Akito said he couldn't come…"

"Oh, what a brat… tomorrow he has nothing to do"

'I imagined…'

"Well…I'll call Naozumi-kun!"

"Hey ya're gettin' used to –kun thing (slavina: "I don't know how to call it, suggests?"), aren't ya?"

"Yes, I'm good at it, eh?"

"So, see ya tomorrow!"

Akito, sitting on his bed, was thinking at the rude answer he gave to Fuka that morning. Fuka, maybe his best friend by now… and it was completely unjustified to say that. He was even free from karate on Sunday. 'It's weird, but I didn't want to see Takaishi and the others, I'm just unwilling to stay with them… When Sana was with us I went out every time, now it seems to be difficult even thinking to do something like that… tomorrow I'm going to sit on the sofa the day long watching T V. What an idiot!'

'She took my life away with her….' This was his last thought before falling asleep.

The following morning, after having a short shower, he did exactly what he had imagined the evening before. He found a soap opera on T.V. Before he had managed to switch the channel, Sana appeared: a little hairgrip on one said of her fringe made her even more kawai (nice in Japanese) than always, her serious expression, her pleated skirt… she was really nice. He watched at her without hearing a word of what they were saying. When the set changed, he turned off T.V.: something like a knot was clutching his stomach, he felt himself restless. He watched around himself and vaguely understood there was anything to satisfy him there. He went upstairs, in his bedroom and took an old theatre bill he kept away for so long time and watched at it with emptiness in his mind. Luckily, at that point, Natsumi knocked at the door: "Akito? Since we're all at home father thought we could have a nice Sunday lunch at your friend's -how do you call her, Matsui?- uncle's sushi restaurant. Are you coming?" "Right now" answered the young boy.

That morning Sana got up very late. Saturday had been a tiring day, but today she could finally have a little rest… not as if she was happy to have time to rest, not at all! The only thought of the many hours of sadness which separated her from the end of the day made her longing for her bed, the bed she had just leaved. But she had to go on, so she dressed up. trying to put her mind on what she was doing, something that required a lot of work to her. The result was fantastic.

'Sana is certainly very thin, but she still is really beautiful' Thought Rei when she sat down to eat (to have lunch!). Sana tried hard to eat, but she wasn't interested on food, nothing amused her in that period: she was a sociable girl, she was not used to pass hours alone, watching television or reading. She called Fuka, but the girl obviously wasn't at home. At that point she was caught up by a strange despair and decided to go out: maybe a walk would relax her.

The sushi was pretty good, in fact it was delicious, but Akito was eating unconsciously. Mr hayama watched at his son with fond eyes 'What a handsome boy…I have to admit he is Her very son..' he thought, remembering the death of his beautiful wife. Natsumi noticed instead that something wasn't OK from her brother behaviour. Since they had returned Japan he had always been like that. In America Natsumi had learnt more about her brother and Mary Jane's story seemed really weird to her: she probably was the one who better knew Akito by now.

Her thought was interrupted by Mr Hayama: "Akito, I saw all your friends at the airport, but Sana wasn't there, it's so much since I haven't seen her…" Akito shrugged, put violently his hand on the table, got up and, taken on his backpack, he went out of the restaurant. Natsumi gave his father a long look of concern, he shrugged back.

Akito had been wandering aimlessly for a hour, the sun was going to set when he finally with a strange decision head towards Tokyo town hall.


	7. At the town hall

I'm sorry always to finish my chapters with a cliff hanger, I don't do it on purpose, it's just my writing way. But I know it's not very nice… So I'm writing this seventh chapter as faster as I can!

I think the rate can remain PG, but if you are under ten don't read further please! I think you're right liviegurl, I didn't focus so much on Sana's feelings, I spoke more about Akito and the others. I'll try to develop Sana's character in the following chapters.

Sango accepted to beta read my story, so I hope my writing will improve!

Looking at the building from below it was impressing, enormous, _high_…

Akito decided to go up: a challenge with himself, maybe the fear could distract him, he vaguely thought. His heart was wildly beating, his thought returned on the story of the kiss: maybe Sana didn't forget…

Lift's doors opened at top floor: the room was empty, the lights hadn't been lighted yet. In the half-light of the sunset you could perceive a little figure sitting on the round sofa in the center of the room. She was crying, her face in her hands. Looking at her, Akito's heart fastened its beats and tightened in sorrow, his face remained impassive, but a fire lighted up in his eyes.

And that very fire prevented Sana to walk out immediately. She raised her head and watched him with her eyes full of tears. Then she got up and headed towards the lift.

"Sana, why were you crying?" Akito said grabbing her arm. A shiver went through her whole body: that happened every time he pronounced her name.

"I don't have to explain anything to you…"

"No, in fact, I do, and you're gonna listen to me" He tightened his grip on her arm, close to her shoulders. Sana nodded: his strength was paralyzing her and the warm feeling diffused through her body was too nice to let her pride react.

They sat down on the sofa and Akito told her his story, for the first time heart to heart, as if to another self. 'She IS part of me…' thought Akito.

Sana was silent the story long, then she said: "You did it well, poor Mary Jane, she needed you!"

Akito was surprised but he understood that there was nothing else Sana's goodness could have said about that and for the first time since he began to date Mary Jane, he felt happy with himself. Then he looked at Sana, who was watching him, full of admiration with her brown eyes where he could read her strong commotion. He watched her, as if he couldn't avoid the look of her innocent and fond eyes. She saw his eyes light word after word. Those eyes of ice, gold-browned, which were staring at her. Akito leaned towards her and kissed her soft and perfumed lips. She felt his warm lips and his breath on her skin. Slowly she felt herself lying down on the sofa and while the sweet kiss became for the first time a little deeper, she slipped on the ground, protected by his strong arms. Feeling the weight of his strong body on hers she shivered with pleasure. Her mind was saying "No" but her body was giving up to desire. Akito was thinking anything, he just saw her beautiful pale face, her closed eyes, her long shiny brown hair, let down on her shoulders. He felt her little soft body rising up and down under his, he felt so loved…

His kisses reached her neck, his fair and straight hair was brushing the tip of her nose, they smelt of baby shampoo.

The soft, white skin of her neck smelt of vanilla, that perfume was as sweet as she was…

His hands were caressing her hips, underneath her shirt. They were warm and strong.

Her body was little and frail in his hands trained by karate…

Sana hugged him as if she was trying to become even closer to him, he kept kissing her.

His warm skin was in touch with hers…

And it took all of Sana's will power to resist to her very desire and gently push him back at that moment.

"We can't, she still is your girlfriend, we just can't do that!"

Akito was a little disoriented by her sudden refusal. He didn't say anything but just watched to her, with a sad look in his eyes, while she closed her shirt, blushing deeply. Then Sana said: "Well, I think it's time to go…"

"But…" Akito was interrupted immediately by Sana who added: "Don't worry about me, I'm happy if I know that you still care of me, because I couldn't live without knowing this"

Akito slightly blushed, then, regaining his cold expression, he said: "I don't think it's time to tell goodbye…didn't you hear the loudspeakers advising to go out? The guard came too, to call the last time, he didn't see us…I guess"

"So then?" snapped Sana with the tone of voice she had in the primary school, when she couldn't help teasing him.

"So we are closed here the night long"

Sana noticed there wasn't malice in his voice. She could tell easily, like that day when they crumbled down in the ravine: she felt herself overwhelmed by love towards him, and at the same time she felt a little disappointed not knowing why.

"I have to call Rei, he should be worried about me..."

"Sunglasses? You sure? He'll at least call the police to free us!"

"You're right…" 'So he doesn't want to be freed!' "I'll call Mama, and I'll explain everything to her"

While Sana called her mother, who immediately understood that her daughter was ok with Akito, the latter called his father. Mr. Hayama was truly happy to have news from his rebel son and apologized with him until he stopped the call.

"I'm really tired…so, goodnight!" said Akito falling down on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Err, well…goodnight…" Sana looked enviously at him: how could he be so easy? Her heart was still beating fast, she was happy and sad at the same time, who could be able to sleep in this kind of mood?

She felt hungry, terribly hungry, for the first time in several days. She lied down on the sofa and closed her eyes. And she started to see… everything she had done since that moment passed through her personal visor. She tried to recall in her mind the image of Mary Jane and discovered she perfectly remembered her pale face, her red hair and her little figure. She felt angry with that little person and this feeling made her sorry and regretting 'what a horrible thought, can I truly be that bad?' 'Good, nice, gentle, caring, everybody always thinks this about me…' 'I'm tired, I'm really tired to be good and sad, to be nice and wounded by others…' 'What is happening to me? I love him and this is important…' 'No, this is not enough, I have to think about the others, about her…' 'I'm never gonna give up to him again…he is her boyfriend, he doesn't have to leave her alone, I have to be only his dear friend' 'If I can…' She couldn't help falling asleep for her weakness.

'I hope she thought I was sleeping, it just wasn't time to talk, nothing to say, I guess' 'I have nothing to say, I know what she thinks about my relationship with Mary Jane…' 'Ok I know we HAVE to talk, but it's not the moment… I'm so, so…' 'Jeez! What is happening to me? I'm upset, I guess I should say I'm _moved' _'I want Sana, I love her… and she loves me, but we are bound to that girl…' 'Mary Jane, she's a good girl…she is worth of my care, I should love her…' 'I can't leave her now' 'And I guess Sana won't accept a secret relationship…' Akito spent the whole night thinking about it and finding no way to get a solution. Then he fell asleep, but there was something in his mind that he wasn't able to recall. Something important.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you'll like it and… see you soon!


	8. What's up?

I have to answer the longest review I have ever received! So if you're not interested you can jump directly to the story. Yumichan, this is for you!

First of all I was very happy someone took so much time in reviewing my story, I do really appreciate your help (I can call it help, because your doubts are serious and well exposed). I hope you wasn't so disgusted from my story not to read the following chapters!

Anyway, jumping from place to place it's just my writing way, I said I hope everybody could understand the jumps, because I know it was a little difficult… (I won't rewrite the 2nd and 3rd chapters now, it would be a little tiring…maybe in the future…)

I know Akito it's not stupid, but I also think he is really a good boy, and when he understands Mary Jane's need of love he can't help being nice with her. He couldn't foresee she was going to live in Japan and after bounding himself with her he just can't leave her now.

If you paid attention (you needed a lot for this!) when you read, you could see that Mary speaks only with Akito (who speaks English perfectly well, since he has been in the USA) and Naozumi (The first time he speaks with her, I write "he said in perfect English", supposing he learnt English very well, since he's an actor). Mary Jane speaks with Fuka in the 6th chapter, here I make them speak Japanese: it's a simple dialogue, time passed, Mary Jane is getting used to use –kun and –chan, so it's like she learnt Japanese (she is very smart!). I hope my explanation was good enough…

About kissing, it's just something happened in the anime when Sana was eleven and she finally kissed Naozumi (on his cheek), so it's not likely the story spread around: the director of this spot is not the same of my one. Anyway Sana has grown up, she is fourteen years old now, it's really different from eleven years old!

About answering the phone or calling Misako mum, I've nothing to say, from now on I'll correct myself!

About karate class, I didn't explain why they go to the same gym, but I think it's coherent with Mary Jane character to do what she can to go where Akito goes, and since Akito is really good, he choose one of the best gyms of Tokyo (and even if the American school is far from the city part where Akito and his friends live, you know that Tokyo trains are very fast and spread through the whole city)

Mary Jane is a year younger than Akito, she frequents American High School, not American College (forgive me, it was my fault!).

Kawaii means cute, but sometimes I use nice as a synonym of it.

They got close to be together in the manga, but Sana's mind didn't work well in that period and it seems they were not ready at all (mainly Sana) to it. In my story they are grown up, and this is the first time they have an occasion to get together…they seem to be perfectly able and ready to love each other, but there is something else between them.

I hope I explained myself plainly enough and that you will continue reading my story and reviewing with this patience!

A big, big THANK YOU to my best reader knoitallchick, you are too nice with me!

Thank you to heypeeps too: it's great to have so many readers!

And now, finally the story goes on!

The following morning Sana was awaken by the strong sun light coming from the large windows of Tokyo Tower. She was totally confused and without strength, feeling for the first time the effects of no eating and no sleeping. But the most surprising thing were Akito's arm embracing her body. He was still fast asleep, but she didn't mind screaming out loudly: "Akito, you pervert, what are you doing". Strangely enough the boy didn't react angrily as one may expect, in fact he appeared happy, even if he answered: "Stop with it baka!".

"What, how are you calling me now?" "How you dare!"

He watched silently at her.

In a short moment everything had passed between them the day before was in front of Sana's eyes. She blushed a little, and felt idiotic and hyper no more. Akito read her mind perfectly well, but he was happy for having seen her normal reaction, with her normal behaviour just a few seconds before. Her smiling face and her not feminine at all manners were the best to him.

He smiled slightly, but Sana was totally touched by this rare sign of his feelings.

"You were shivering as if you were really cold and you were also mumbling as if having nightmares, so I thought it would be better if I tried to warm you up a little…" he smirked.

Sana put out her red mallet menacing to hit him and started to run after him. He laughed noisily, another rare sound, coming from him.

At that very moment they heard the laughter and chatting of lots of guys, and a moment after the door of the lift opened wide and a High School class group invaded the big room. Sana paralyzed, it was the first time since lot of days she came in sight of so many people. Where was Hayama when she needed him?

Akito immediately recognized his school mates and silently went away without make them notice him. Sana saw him going and didn't try to stop him. In a second she was surrounded by her fans, asking her autograph, and screaming loud her name. She felt confused and weak. Among the guys there were her class mates. They began to ask her why she didn't come to school and she tried to answer it was her work, but felt out of energy and for the first time fearing the mass.

Finally Tsuyoshi reached her and seeing her tired face he politely began to ask his classmates to let go of her. She watched at him and smiled. Tsuyoshi blushed deeply and felt proud of his new role of defence, but he stiffened when he saw the teacher coming towards them.

Mr Hamayashi was a very strict teacher and really loved to mistreat his students. He reached Sana and started shouting at her: "You, young girl, why are you not coming to school, if you don't have to work, you have to go to school, we won't let you pass the exams if you are always absent!" "I don't like to deal with stupid idols with their heads full of themselves!" he turned his back to her and went away.

Sana's eyes were lucid of held back tears, but finally she got rid of everybody except Tsuyoshi. He sat next her and started telling her the last news, understanding it was no time for questions.

Hearing his gentle voice as a background she began to think.

'It's the first time I'm so near to cry for such a stupid thing! What is happening to me?'

'This is also the first time I'm shouted at by a teacher: I don't feel I was guilt of something, the teacher is not nice, he seems to be similar to Sengoku…'

'And Hayama left me alone…it's better because if the teacher found the two of us here he'd surely begin to hate Hayama and nobody know what should have happened. Hayama has to be left to himself, he is dangerous and can ruin his life if he behave bad.'

'Anyway I think I was really touched by what he said this morning: this was the first night since I began to sleep without mama or Rei I don't have horrible nightmares about being abandoned. I got used of them but it's still nice to sleep without them…' 'When I'm with him I feel so happy, warm and protected!'

"Tsuyoshi, I'm HUNGRY!" she suddenly said to her friend. Tsuyoshi, surprised, looked at her with eyes wide opened "Err, yes Sana, but it's just 9:00 a.m…" "Tsuyoshi, I have to go home, but it was nice to stay with you…keep well!" "Hey, Sana, where are you running?" Tsuyoshi extremely confused remained were he was: "I hope to see you soon, Sana!"….

Sana ran until she reached her house and after saying hello to her mother, Rei and Mrs Shimura she eagerly asked for food.

'I hoped something like that would happen, after her meeting with Akito… she finally overcame the anorexic period…I hope…' thought Misako.

Sana ate a big breakfast and after it she asked for have a rest. Her mother let her go to sleep, knowing what was good for her daughter.

But Sana had just leaned down on her comfortable princess bed, when she felt the need to vomit her sumptuous breakfast. 'What is happening to my body? Can't I have a healthy body? What's the matter with me, oh God, what's the matter with me?'.

She refused to have lunch pretending she ate too much at breakfast; she felt hungry but didn't want to repeat the experience of the morning…

In the afternoon Aya called her. They spoke a little, but it was clear enough Sana wasn't in the mood for talking about nothing, and Aya wasn't bold enough to directly ask her friend what was the problem.

At the same time Tsuyoshi was speaking with Akito. He saw his friend at the town hall, and wanted to know what happened. And probably he was the only one to whom Akito could confess his feelings. They talked a lot and Tsuyoshi was able to get a gist of what happened from the laconic answers of his friend.

"She had problems with the teacher? Who is him?" was asking Akito with sudden anger in his voice

"Oh, no, just a little shouting, nothing bad" answered Tsuyoshi a little afraid.

"She is not in the mood to bear such attacks!" "She has to be treated with calm and love…"

"Akito! What did you just say?"

"…"

"Ok, I won't ask anything more, but I have to tell you that it's obvious you still love Sana and that you have to talk with her"

"It's simple to say: 'talk with her!', what's not simple is to give up her"

"You don't have to give up her! That's the most stupid thing you've ever said!"

"I don't want to talk about this kind of problems with you, spare me you preaches, please!"

He closed the call.

Sana was leaning on her bed, staring to the ceiling, doing nothing. She was thinking…

The reproach of Mr Hamayashi was not nice, but there was something right in it: she had to go to school, yes, she had to, but where could she find the energy to deal with so many people, where could she find the nerve to face her dearest friends, to resist to her desire for Hayama?

She had to talk with him, to decide their future behaviour…but she felt sick to the heart at thinking at it. She didn't want to call him and he didn't call her, how would they be able to speak?

Finally she decided something: she wear her heavy coat –out there was raining cats and dogs- took an umbrella and go out.

In a few minutes she reached the park, and sit down on the famous bench, their famous bench. Akito was there, sitting down right next her.

They said together: "I.."

Sana laugh and hit him with her mallet: "Let me speak, baka!"

"I also have to speak, idiot!"

"So what? Speak then, go on!"

"Why is it always so difficult not to argue with you?"

"What, what? I'm a generous and quiet nature! Only you can make me get so much angry!"

"Wow, I'm the best!"

"Aaargh, stop it now!"

"Sana, I like you…"

"What are you saying now?"

"Sana, I love you…" "Is that enough?"

"Don't say that… you are not allowed to" said Sana her lips suddenly trembling.

"Hayama, we are not allowed to be together, but I have to go to school, and I have to go out with my friends"

"What do you mean? Are we going to suddenly act like normal friends, pretending to be just in touch as everybody…"

"I guess that is what I meant"

"That is something difficult, but I think it's ok" Akito agreed. 'I mean, I need her to be where I am, even when I was with Fuka her presence was my power, this is enough to me'

"Ok!"

"See you tomorrow Hayama"

"See you Kurata"

"How are you calling me?"

"Kurata, what's the matter?"

"Call me Sana!"

"You call me Hayama!"

"That's different"

"We are going to act as we were hardly friends…"

"That was not what I meant"

"Then call me Akito"

"It's that what you want?"

"Yes"

"Then, Akito, you're served" Sana angrily said

"Right, that's the right way to spell it, I thought you wasn't able to…"

"Aaargh, you can't help teasing me?"

"Hey, don't kill me now!"

Akito ran the whole way until he came home.

Sana felt asleep thinking to her first day of school, tomorrow…


	9. The darkness

Thank you for the nice advices, swiftstarz! And thanks everybody for supporting me! I'm sorry for having delayed so much my writing, but I had to organize a party for my eighteenth birthday (and this was pretty nice, but very tiring too…). After that I had problems with internet and I had been on vacation….SORRY!

The school hall was as big as always and full of guys as Sana remembered. Their eyes were fixed on her pale face. Carrying her big backpack with effort, she tried to watch forward without caring of them. Someone said hello, a group of girls started to whisper just in front of her, two or three desperate fans ran towards the nursery trying to stop their nose-bleeding.

Sana felt happy and sad at the same time. Her beloved school, her dear friends, the future friends she could meet, the part of her life she liked best was there. On the other hand, fear, weakness and that feeling of loath… anxiety, the difficulty to begin again, the power of life coming towards her…

'Don't be ridiculous! What's the matter with you?'she thought as sheentered her first class.

Mr Hamayashi greeted her with a faked smile: "Nice to see you, Kurata-san. What's happened to make you come to school?"

Sana watched around without answering the teacher and finally saw a free chair near Tsuyoshi. She sat down smiling at him and prepared herself to pay attention to the lesson. Everybody was staring at her, and that was a little embarrassing. Sana was not in her everyday mood, she felt weak and fearful and thought everybody was noticing that. In fact Tsuyoshi felt a strong difference in her behaviour, that was far more quiet than always, but he could understand part of her feelings.

"So, Kurata-san, may you come to the blackboard and repeat to the class the first trigonometric theorem?"

Hamayashi perfectly knew that Sana was out of school the day he demonstrated the theorem, and obviously she didn't know it. Since she was not able to answer, he asked Tsuyoshi, who perfectly demonstrated it. Sana was totally upset, math had never been her favourite subject, but she studied hard at least to learn the theory, even if when it came to exercises she didn't understand so much: it was really depressing not to know so simple a theorem, and the teacher should know she wasn't at school when he demonstrated it. She began to fear school life should became difficult with such a teacher, but when she rose her head up from her desk she saw the smiling faces of her school mates supporting her against the unfair behaviour of the teacher. Sana felt reassured and finally calm.

'She is at school, I guess, she is here, I'm gonna see her in minutes…wow, my stomach is clutching, am I SO in love with her? I saw her last night, it's not a long time since I stayed with her, what's so exciting in seeing her?

And we have to be just friends: how will I keep kissing her beautiful lips and… yes, and taking her by hand, by her soft hand (aargh, how romantic of me.). Strange of me being so much worried, do I really physically want her so much? she is so an un-sexy little girl! I always thought my love was platonic… well I'm not gonna think about her anymore'

"Hayama-san what are you thinking about? Please pay attention to the lesson!"

"Ok"

"He is weird today, isn't he?" whispered Fuka

"Is it possible he was thinking about Sana-chan?" answered Aya in the same way.

"I'm sure he was, he had something like a tender look in his usually cool eyes, I saw only when he was with Sana during her doll-syndrome."

"Truly enough they are going to be together again…"

"I hope, but we don't know anything"

At break everybody went to the garden.

Sana wasn't feeling really well: she hadn't eaten her dinner the day before and she only drank a glass of milk that morning. When she got up from her desk she felt her legs heavy and her head light and she immediately fall down on her seat, becoming gradually paler. Tsuyoshi saw all and couldn't help asking her if she needed help. Sana seemed not to hear him, because she was thinking about her illness and about Hayama: she feared she would never be able to heal without his support. But when she noticed Tsuyoshi's gentle question, she smiled at him and accepted his help.

They went out of the classroom his arm on her shoulders and so they went to the garden. Tsuyoshi didn't ask her anything, but now he was really worried, becoming to fear there was something more Akito didn't know about Sana; a very big problem.

Not seeing Tsuyoshi, Aya decided to search him. She saw him with Sana, but they didn't see her. She didn't say anything and returned to the garden from another passage. What was happening to her dear boyfriend? What was happening to Sana? She didn't dare asking anything, and suspect become to rose into her: Sana was really beautiful, so thin, so soft and in the same time so strong, a terrible rival…

In the garden Sana and Tsuyoshi met Fuka and Aya who were chatting together, Sana understood Aya was behaving weirdly, but she just thought the girl was ill humoured.

Akito was listening to music and seemed not to notice Sana's presence.

'Please make him not turn towards me, please, please, please…' thought Sana.

'I have to pretend I didn't notice her, I have to, I HAVE' thought Akito.

"Hey Aki! What are ya doin' all alone with your headcuffs! Come here, idiot!" Fuka yelled to her friend.

Akito pretended not to hear her, but Fuka went straight in front of him and took down his headcuffs: "Your friends are all here waiting for you and you're listening to music, what's the matter with ya, guy" Akito, as always, surrounded to her fury and sit down near Tsuyoshi and in front of the girls.

But Fuka soon understood the reason of his staying alone, for as soon as Akito reached the group Sana started talking with an evidently faked liveliness, without stopping a minute, with her bright smile of convenience printed on her beautiful face. And she avoided to look at Akito. On the other hand Akito didn't give out a word. At all. And his eyes were just as stubbornly as Sana's ones fixing something unknown in front of him.

Fuka didn't understand at all, but she felt something was very wrong between them.

During her chemistry class, Sana felt so weak she asked to go to the nursery. The nurse was an old woman who liked children and had a big experience of their problems: as soon as she saw Sana she understood the girl was mostly out of her usual mood. And she knew perfectly well that health of mind is important for the health of body. She leave Sana on a little white bed letting her choose her favourite music to listen to and hoping a little relax could be able to calm her down.

Sana tried to sleep but she felt every part of her body aching with pain, and couldn't help turning continuously from one side to the other. She tried to avoid thinking about the only thing was in her mind at the moment: Akito. She repeated in her mind a script she already new by hearth. The thought wasn't giving her rest. She tried to think about something funny to do with her friends, but Akito was there too. And finally she surrounded, she started imagining Akito, his face, his gestures, his smile, his hair, his deep voice…a pleasure so deeply connected with pain…she knew imagining him was the worst thing to do in her situation, she knew she was just feeding her love, adding wood to the fire inside her…but the feeling was so sweet.

When Akito entered the room, during one of his tour around the school, he saw the pretty girl asleep, a slight smile on her beautiful features.

He swear badly in his mind, but couldn't turn away: his eyes glued on her sweet smile.

The kiss was really light, a gentle brush on her lips, but she awoke. And remained still without opening her eyes. Akito ran away.

'Ok, Hayama is crazy, and I was right not to show him I woke up. Yes, I was!' but she had to bite her lips hard, for she was so sad and all her body was covered in chills. She didn't want to admit she liked it.

At lunch Sana asked Tsuyoshi to help her with math, so they didn't have lunch. Anyway she didn't understand a lot.

At the end of the day, Fuka went straight to Akito and started talking with him. She hoped she could find out what was the matter between her two friends, but she feared talking with Sana, who looked so far away from her old friend.

Tsuyoshi was very worried and he started walking Sana home. But Aya saw him and without saying a word she took him from an arm and he was forced to live Sana alone. Sana, having seen, Aya's angry face, smiled between herself thinking about her friends' strong love and their jealousy…

She continued walking, but she didn't feel as wanting to go home. She feared her face was perfectly showing her illness…

Alone. Nobody was with her in this difficult period. Tsuyoshi understood her problems, but he still had a girlfriend to look after, and Aya seemed completely unaware of Sana. Fuka, her best friend, seemed not in the mood of talking every time they see each other, at the radio programme and at the telephone: was she worried about Sana or she just didn't understand?. Sana was really sad about Fuka. She felt betrayed. And Akito…oh, he was perfectly aware of the situation, and still he had lost his control not longer than four hours ago…

Tired. This was the feeling, she didn't have the strength to smile. But still she felt her weakness was so useless, and so stupid…

Maybe her friend were just totally confused…

And then she saw only the dark…


	10. Fear

Hello everybody! I'm here again to post another chapter of my story, but I think I'm gonna finish with it in 1 or 2 more chapter, no more, 'cause I'm really tired, even if I love so much Kodomo no Omocha's beautiful characters…

Mary Jane was walking alone toward Akito's. She had to talk with him, because she felt there was something strange between them. They had called each other (mostly she called him) every night, but it was just a cold chat, his humpf in answer to all her chatting…

Yes, she was pretty sure she was going to tell him what she suspected, he couldn't be so able as to avoid her questions again!

She was walking briskly, but suddenly she chose to change her way and walk across the park: it would take more time, but it was a hot summer, and the green shadows of the plants were really appealing.

And then she saw the young girl.

She was a beautiful girl; somehow Mary Jane thought she had already seen her…and her body was leaning on the ground apparently without life.

Mary Jane tried to gently call her, and touch her but she didn't have an answer. Trying not to freacken out, she called the emergency number. After a long while the ambulance was there. Mary Jane thanked God for making herself understandable.

She went on the ambulance with the girl and she finally recognized Sana Kurata in her pretty face.

Sana didn't awake during the travel, but the doctors were not so worried as Mary Jane could think…

It was obvious that they were trying to reanimate the actress, but they were not alarmed as about her condition, and they had also time to ask Mary Jane some few questions about where and how she found her and if she was related with her.

At the hospital a helpful nurse told Mary Jane that Sana was going to recover. Mary asked if the girl was awaken, but since she still wasn't and three hours had passed, Mary Jane decided to leave the hospital.

She went to Akito's and it was already 6:30 pm. She rang at the door and she excused herself with Natsumi for her lateness: the girl let her go to Akito.

He was in his bedroom, listening to his headphones and nearly didnd't hear his girlfriend enter.

She started telling him her strange adventure.

"..So, when I saw the body on the ground I just freaked out! It was so frightening! I couldn't see whatta do!"

Akito slowly put his headphones off.

"She was so beautiful and so lifeless, and you know, in the parks you always hear about bad accidents…"

"Where?" asked him sharply.

"In the parks, you know, I told you before…I was walking across this little park a hundred metres far from your house…"

"So, what happened?"

"Akito! I've already told you! I found this lifeless body on the ground and I called the emergency number and they came and take us at the hospital. She was Sana Kurata, the famous idol, maybe you never saw her, but she's really famous, oh, Akito, I was so scared… AKITO! Where're you going?"

Akito rushed out of the bedroom and out in the street: he hadn't even asked where the hospital was, but he was guided from his instinct…

Mary Jane was totally taken aback…

"Goodnight, what can we do for you?" the receptionist was all politeness, but the strange look she gave to him, spoke for her: undesired guest.

His dirty blond hair was socking with sweat, and he was wearing no shoes.

"Tell me where Sana Kurata is" there was urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to tell anybody about miss Kurata"

"Shut your damned mouth up, I'll search her myself!"

"But you can't, please stop, hey!..."

Akito ran on the stairs looking around…he was scared out of himself: maybe it would have been better if he had asked Mary Jane or better the receptionist about how Sana was, maybe right now he would have felt better…

And then he saw them: Rei and Mrs Kurata where standing in front of a door, they where whispering at each other. Rei was evidently out of himself, but Akito didn't look at the weak manager. He gave a brief look to Mrs Kurata and for the first time calmed down: Sana's mother could be the craziest woman in Japan, but she would never be so calm if her daughter life was anyway in danger. Her face was just sad and worried, but not that much. He went straight towards them.

Ignoring the Rei's threatening look, he reached Mrs Kurata and when she saw him she immediately told him to enter the room:

"Be very quiet Hayama: she's still asleep!" she whispered in the boy's ear.

"But, but Mrs Kurata…!"

"Hush Rei! He is in love with her!"

Akito opened slowly the door and rushed to the white bed, in which lied the white body of HIS girl.

He sat down on a chair next to the bed…staring at her.

"Sana?" he shyly asked: it seemed as the boy who had been so wild just few minutes before had suddenly transformed in a caring gentle boy, even his features had softened and he appeared not only handsome, but also lovable.

"Sana? How are you?" his voice was a little shaken.

Slowly, very slowly, Sana opened her eyes, just to see his ones in front of her…

She hugged him tightly…

"How are you?" he said, a tremble in his voice, so small only she could have perceived it.

"Oh, I've just woken up…"

"You made me fear for your health"

"I didn't mean to!" snapped she, slightly angry. They were still hugging.

Akito didn't answer the way everybody do it: talking. He used his mouth to do something else, way better than the other…

Sitting on Akito's bed, Mary Jane was really out of herself:

'How dared he run away in such a way?'

Then Natsumi gently knocked on the door:

"Er, Mary Jane…what's the problem, did you two have a row?" Natsumi said, even if she was the first not believing something like that: Akito would never run away after a row…

But Mary Jane just burst on crying: "Natsumi-san, can I please use the telephone?"

"Of course, you can…" 'Just wondering…'

"Hello?"

"Hello Naozumi, how are you?"

"Oh, Mary, what's the matter?"

The young girl's voice was full of held back tears.

She sobbed.

"Mary Jane? I'm here to listen to you, calm down and tell me, dear"

As always, his voice was gentle and caring…she loved this voice…she needed this voice…

She calmed down.

And told him what happened. He never interrupted her, but when she named Sana.

"What? Sana-chan? Is she well? Of course Akito ran after her!"

His voice was anxious and alarmed.

"Whaa! Who is she, to make all you being so upset for her health?"

"Ok, Mary Jane, where are you at the moment? I'll come and pick you up there! Please call Tsuyoshi, Aya and Fuka!"

"NAOZUMI! WHY?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot! They are, we are her friends! Bye" and he cut the call off.

'OHMYGOD! They are all crazy!'

After a while, as she eventually was a girl with good common sense, Mary Jane calmed down as much as to call Tsuyoshi and Fuka. They were really scared but tried to explain her the situation…

"So, Sana was your friend, but you rarely see her because she works hard…hmm, and I never know anything about that…"

"I'm sorry" answered Fuka "We just didn't think about her…it never happened to see her on TV when we were together, ya know…"she lied trying to seem natural.

"So, cya at the hospital!"

"Ok…I hope I won't bother her…"

"You'll never bother someone like Sana!" answered Fuka

'"Someone like Sana", "of course would he ran after her", "is she well?"…' they are all worried about this stupid idol, with her smiling face, not caring for her friend as much as to go out with them, because she has to work…hmm…

"Hello, I'm Naozumi Kamura, err I'd like to pick Mary Jane up…"

"Oh my God! Naozumi Kamura! I'd always dreamed this day!" Natsumi's eyes were full of little stars, as in the manga. Naozumi thought she was crazy: it was really weird to see someone so like Akito with an expression so unlikely to be his!

He called Mary Jane and when the girl was at the door he took her hand in his and started running.

"Nao…wait!" tried to say Mary Jane, but he would not answer, and anyway she was way too happy to be hands in hands with him as to protest.

They finally reached the hospital, just in time to meet Tsuyoshi, Aya and Fuka…

Naozumi approached the receptionist and asked with his most polite tone of voice:

"May we please know where is Sana Kurata recovering, sir?"

He looked at the fair, polite young actor and answered:

"It should be private information, but if you would be descreet…it's 102, 4th floor."

They ran on the stairs and looked around until they found her door.

Then they opened it.

OK I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to stop it here, it's a cliff hanger, but it's just what the story asked me to do…I hope you'll like it!

And I promise I won't take so much time again to post the other one, but I will post it if you review! I ask for five reviews, no more (but if there are it's ok!) also if they'll be flames.

R&R!


	11. Pride and Love

I finally received the five reviews I asked for (truthfully six…), but I think I'll never put this charge on my readers' shoulders again, it seems to be way to heavy… (ok stop with irony), I just think that this was unfair from a writer: I write firstly for my own amusement, even if I think that I'm bothering to finish this fic for my (few but good) readers… AND Flamingfiresenshi, I do really appreciate you efforts to review my story, and I'm very happy you liked my story, but I also like more constructive criticism: if you think something is not good, tell me!

Well, now I think I will go on with the story! For my two faithful readers ;-)

Akito was kissing her, again, and with his new passion, with this warmth that spread shivers through her body….

She was lying on the bed and he slowly climbed on it. His body was pressing against hers…His lips were soft but in the same time strong, she could feel the warmth of his breath.

His tongue gently touched her lips and searched its way through her mouth…she felt her heart slammer against her chest. She opened her lips: his kiss immediately deepened and she felt his heartbeat on her body. His hands ran randomly from her neck to her waist and back again…

She shyly put her little hands on his neck and pulled him closer to her. She perceived his shivers and the emotion that she had given him and she became bolder. Her hands started gently caressing his strong back. His hands ran down to her lower back and he pulled his lover body closer to his. Sana had a moment of hesitation feeling this new intimacy but then the pleasure overcame her thoughts and she slowly and instinctively opened her thighs to him, to have him moving his body between them.

Akito had begun it as a "shut up please!" tender peck, but it had taken him nothing to be overcame by the desire and he tried to deepen his kiss. When Sana let his tongue in her sweet mouth he was highly surprised but felt even more pleasure. And then her hands touching his back… to feel her shivers of pleasure, her fast breath, her pulse… He didn't know what was he doing when he pulled her so close to his body aching with pleasure, and when she opened her thighs to him he forgot who and where they were, moving his body and pressing it against her to give her back this overwhelming feelings…

Mary Jane gave out a loud scream of fear and surprise, covered her face with her hands and ran out of the sight of the intimate scene. Akito and Sana paralyzed right where they were and watched the door, where they saw their best friends staring at them with shocked eyes. It was weird, utterly weird, their eyes locked for a long while.

Then slowly Akito's angry face (the passion he had shown to Sana was lost for everybody else the moment he heard the scream) became calm as always. He was the same "nothing has happened" as always. With this extraordinary calmness he slowly climbed down from Sana's body. He picked his back-pack up and exit the room as if his friends were invisible.

Sana had the reddest face her friends had ever seen, her eyes were still glimmering with pleasure and it felt weird to Tsuyoshi to think that they mostly remembered him of the old Sana, the innocent, happy child of his primary school years. And it felt weird he should nearly have forgotten that happy period, when Sana, in spite of all her problems was a happy child, because in the last times she had been so different, so "turned off". Was it weird she should seem a child now, after, well, after "that" or "almost that"? Tsuyoshi's eyes were full of tears and they melted with the blood flowing down from his nose (the first reaction!): he was touched, Akito and Sana loving each other, well, it felt so right! For the first time he thought maybe they loved each other even the same he loved his Aya (and this is a lot from Tsuyoshi! Sorry guys for the comical interruption, but even if my Tsuyoshi is caring and mature, he has to be in character!).

She got up in her camisole and ran out of the room. Her friends were still so shocked they let her pass through them like a hurricane, as she used to.

After that eventually Tsuyoshi ventured giving Aya a glance. Fuka moved slightly her head and put her hands on her mouth:

"What"

"Well"

"Err"

"That's the most…"

"Let's go…".

Naozumi had started searching for Mary only a handful of seconds after she had run away so quickly, but he hoped no more to find her somewhere, when he heard a muffled sobbing coming from a closed door. It was a dusty box-room. The red haired girl was hiding her face between her knees, in the background brooms and buckets: to him, she seemed a modern Cinderella. He boldly thought: HIS Cinderella. He fell on his knees in front of her, and gently put one wet lock, that was hiding the line of her jaw behind her ear. Now he could see the soft curve of her cheek, lucid with hot tears. He gently kissed it and she sobbed louder.

"That's not what I should define a well accepted kiss!" Naozumi said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Nao, you…you are so kind"

"Please, never say that word again! I'm really tired to be kind!" said him with sudden heat.

Mary was surprised by his altered voice and look up at him. He was frowning and something between his eyes and a bitter expression on his mouth told Mary Jane a well known secret.

"Do you love Sana Kurata?"

"I did"

The little, triangular face of the girl expressed her sorrow mirroring his. She had red little lips, wet stains on her cheecks, and red puffed eyes, but she look lovely right as she was.

Naozumi smiled and leaned toward her, until his lips were touching hers. The kiss was nothing passionate or deep, but it was the sweetest one Mary Jane had ever felt.

He stopped the kiss but she gave him one after a second. His face became sad, he said:

"Don't do it because you are sad, I'll never stand this another time"

It felt as if she was talking with a long experienced man, who had suffered and won't suffer again.

"Naozumi, seeing Akito with Sana has been a bad blow to me…"

His face grew sadder.

"But I don't think I was hit because I love him. I did. But now I think my love was something between gratitude, fancy for his male beauty" Naozumi snorted "and the normal desire a girl of my age can feel for a boy; playing for love, you know…I didn't take it as something really serious"

He was frowning, paying attention to what she said, wanting to know more.

Mary Jane smiled, "It seems weird now to talk so seriously about things like those, I was not used to…"

"I'm taking it seriously" said Naozumi

"I know, and I'm trying to be mature, just to talk with you…you maybe can't understand, but a fourteen years old American girl is maybe a little childish for a fifteen years old Japanese, or maybe you and Akito are special people…"

"I've really never thought you are childish, Mary, please, speak on!"

He was impatient, snapping…he wasn't as kind as always, Mary Jane felt impressed by his strong feelings, again.

"I'm sure of that, and this is something about you I truly love…" her face was now maliciously smiling.

"If you feel like that, why were you so shocked by what we saw?"

"You should know why. You too were shocked by the scene, and you were not dating miss Kurata. I was dating Akito. Seeing him in the arms of another girl, seeing him between the thighs of another girl, when we not even kissed once, it WAS shocking, shouldn't it be? I would never imagine Akito was able to love so much, with this passion! And my pride suffered, maybe my tender affection for him suffered, but I'm calming down right now!"

He kissed her again, on her lips, with a repressed passion, now.

"So, here you are!" panting, a drop of sweat on his stoic face, Akito was standing, his hand on the wall.

"Hello, Kamura."

The two, taken aback for the hundredth time by his calm, watched him without words. He stood there relaxing against the wall. He was not even looking at them.

'He came to see if I was going well, he came for me, he searched me without even talk with Sana before going after me, because he likes me even if he doesn't love me. He is my friend and he is good. And now with his weird, unsocial, uncaring behaviour, he is here for me, supporting me' thought Mary, and the glance she exchanged with Naozumi told her he was of the same opinion.

"Well, now I think I should go…" said Akito.

And all of them lived happy together.

Joking, I was joking! No! It's not finished here (sorry for you…)! There will be at least another chapter…and maybe some surprises, R&R

P.S. reading my story at length, I didn't feel proud of it. I know it his the first try of a non English writer, but what I really regret is that I had a good plot to develop (usual theme, but always interesting), big, nice, funny characters to use and all the time I needed to do it, and I didn't do a good job. I'm not talking about grammar, spelling, fluency of language, I'm talking about the ability of speaking about real life, of describing real feelings, of capturing the reader with what I tell…

Please, tell me what you think, tell me if you'd like to read another story from me, suggest me what would have interested you more if I had put it in my story.

I say it another time. This is NOT the LAST CHAPTER, so you'll read more! I hope you're gonna like it!


End file.
